


To Be Worthy For You

by JacquiTries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric Diggory Lives, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquiTries/pseuds/JacquiTries
Summary: You were never one to let others in easily – a common trait for most Slytherins, you presume. Yet, Cedric Diggory seemed to do just that.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	To Be Worthy For You

November 1993

It was an awfully rainy day when you first met. You were dragged by both Pansy and Daphne to attend the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch game to hit two birds with one stone – to watch Gryffindor lose and to ogle at Hogwarts’ golden boys.

“While I do respect the activities you partake in, I just don’t see why I have to join you.” You lamented from your desk as they hurriedly put their makeup on.

“Oh, come on. Lighten up, will you? We both know you need a break from all the books you’ve been reading and what better way to unwind than watching men go at it?” Pansy explained with a wink.

“I’m pretty sure you prefer to watch Malfoy go at it but I guess beggars can’t be choosers.” You snickered. That earned you a pillow haphazardly thrown your way and the right for them to steal you away from your desk but seeing Pansy’s furious blush was definitely worth it.

After the game, you quietly thanked Pansy and Daphne for dragging you out to watch the spectacular display of Potter falling off of his broom.

“Don’t thank us just yet! We still have one thing to do in our checklist.” Pansy joked.

“And what exactly did you have in mind?”

Daphne couldn’t hide the amusement written all over her face. “Well, we didn’t put on our makeup for nothing, did we? We have to congratulate the boys on a job well done and maybe get a few dates to Hogsmeade.”

You were exasperated to say the least. Though the three of you have been inseparable since you were all sorted in Slytherin, you couldn’t fathom how your two best friends could sometimes be such utter bimbos.

Daphne, Pansy, and many other fangirls practically launched themselves on the Hufflepuff boys as soon as they saw them exiting their tent. You decided to quietly wait at a distance for your idiotic best friends to finish to avoid getting trampled on.

As you observed from the sidelines, you could see why the Hufflepuff boys were hugely popular. They were charismatic, charming, and definitely easy on the eyes. You were looking at one boy in particular when you accidentally locked eyes with him. You hurriedly looked away and hoped that he didn’t take notice of you. You had no such luck as he excused himself from the flock of damsels around him and made his way towards you.

“Um, hi. Are you waiting for someone in particular?”

You sighed. You were never one to make conversation with students from other houses but you didn’t want to be particularly rude to this boy either. “Oh, I’m actually waiting for my friends to finish talking with you lot. Congratulations for winning the first game of the season by the way.”

You could swear his cheeks turned rosy. “Thanks. I’m surprised to see you–” he widened his eyes as he caught himself “of course, by ‘you’ I mean Slytherins in general– here. From what I recall, you usually watch your own games.”

You pointed back to the fangirls near the tent. “Tell that to Pansy and Daphne over there. I don’t think they got that part of the memo.”

He laughed. “Well, I’m glad they didn’t. I’m Cedric, Cedric Diggory, by the way.”

“I’m Y/N, Y/N L/N.”

He gave you a knowing smile. “I know.”

_After that fateful encounter, you noticed that you seemed to bump into him wherever you go. Slowly, the awkward hi’s and hello’s turned into a few minutes of shy conversation in the hallways which then became pleasant study sessions once a week and, finally, morphed into casually hanging out together whenever possible._

_However, becoming close friends with Cedric Diggory was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, you finally had deep conversations with someone who was just as interested as you were in topics that both Pansy and Daphne deemed as ‘boring’; On the other hand, you were constantly thrusted into the spotlight and talked about behind your back for better or for worse; and it’s usually for worse when it comes to his fangirls. Nevertheless, you took it all in stride as a Slytherin would do. They were, after all, just naive little girls who were jealous of your position._

July 1994

After exchanging letters with Cedric all summer, you both agreed to meet for a few hours before the final game of the Quidditch World Cup. You waited for him by the concession stands as instructed. After a few minutes of waiting, you felt a tap on shoulder. You turned around and spotted Cedric and his father.

“Hi, Y/N. Sorry to have kept you waiting.” He fiddled with his right pocket and brought out a beautiful necklace with a golden snitch pendant. “This uh… is for you.” He murmured as he shyly handed it to you.

“Oh, it’s lovely! Though, I don’t understand. Was there a special occasion I am unaware of?”

“I– I just thought it fitting to give you something to remind you of me since we haven’t seen each other in two months.” He explained as he scratched the back of his head.

You couldn’t help but smile. “Would you mind helping me put it on?”

“No, not at all!”

When he was done placing the necklace on you, his father coughed to signal Cedric to finally introduce him. “Ah, yes. This is my father, Amos Diggory. Dad, this is Y/N L/N.”

Amos quickly took your hands to give it a firm shake. “So lovely to finally meet the mysterious Y/N. I’ve got to say my expectations were already quite high with how my boy always talked about you since last Christmas but, even so, you still surpassed them!”

You were amused by his candidness. “You flatter me, Amos, but I must also say the same for you. Your son speaks very highly of you after all.”

You exchanged a couple more pleasantries with him before going on your way with Cedric. As the both of you were taking in the sights, you fell into comfortable conversation of anything and everything. Hours that seemed only liked minutes passed by and, in a flash, the time to say your goodbyes for that night has come.

“Let me walk you to your parents at the minister’s box. It’s the least I could do for agreeing to be with me instead of your other friends.”

“Though I accept your offer, Cedric, you should know it is not and will never be a chore to spend time with you.”

He practically beamed at that.

Just before you reached your destination, you decided it would only be fair to introduce Cedric to your parents just as he did with you. However, judging by how contemptuous your parents were just by watching him, you started to realize that maybe this was not the best plan after all.

“Ah, my dearest daughter. Your father and I are so glad you could finally join us. So, is this the boy you have been wasting time with on this fine evening?”

You gave Cedric a comforting squeeze on his arm. “Time with Cedric is never wasted, mother. I have always enjoyed his company after all.”

Your father closed the distance and raised his hand for Cedric to shake. “Cedric’s the name, is it? Would we happen to know your parents, dear boy?”

“My father is Amos Diggory, sir. He works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.”

“Tsk. I can’t say I know of him.”

That earned an eye roll from you. “He is a respected employee of the Ministry, father. It is quite possible you may not know of him since you the both of you work at Gringotts.”

“My dear, you do not need to be in the same field to know of other wizards. You need only be well-distinguished.”

You knew your parents were pompous but this was crossing well over the line. You looked straight into your father’s eyes to make your statement loud and clear. “It matters not to me of how esteemed any of my close friends are; only if they are loyal and true. Though, you need not worry since Cedric is as well-distinguished as they come given how well he is doing in Hogwarts.”

As you wrapped up your dialogue, you heard the sirens signalling that the Quidditch game was about to begin. You felt a hand lay on your shoulder. “It’s quite alright, Y/N. Your parents are allowed to have their own opinions. I only wanted to accompany you back here; not for you to start a fight with them.” He then faced your parents. “It was lovely meeting the both of you. I hope we meet in better circumstances. Please enjoy the game.” With that, he looked back at you once more before leaving you with a heavy feeling in your chest.

_As much as you wanted to see Cedric again after the game and apologize, your parents gave strict orders for you to leave early with your house elf in tow. When you read the headlines on the Daily Prophet the next day, you knew deep down it was more than a coincidence that the Death Eaters attacked right after you left._

September 1994

You were having your usual study sessions with Cedric in the library when he decided to drop some heavy news on you.

“I’m… I’m planning to submit my name to the Goblet of Fire and I would appreciate it if you there when I do.”

You widened your eyes at that. You truly wished he was joking but his face did not give away anything. You placed your hand over his across the table. “Cedric, you know I will support you in any decision you make but people have died from participating in the tournament. Is this ‘eternal glory’ truly what you want?”

He paused and looked down at the table. “No, not exactly,” He took a deep breath before meeting your eyes with great intensity. “but maybe it would lead me closer to what I want most.”

With words like that, you knew how much this meant to him. All you could do is agree and hope for the best. “Alright. Then, I’ll help you in anyway I can.”

October 1994

You were nervously tapping your fingers on the table. Dumbledore has just announced the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champion, which only left the Goblet of Fire to choose for Hogwarts. As much as you wanted Cedric to be chosen, he was the most worthy to be champion after all, you also wanted nothing more than him to stay well away from probably killing himself.

Finally, the Goblet of Fire spat out a name.

“The Hogwarts champion…. Cedric Diggory.”

The whole Hufflepuff house erupted in applause as Cedric stood up to take the stage. He found you clapping from across the room and gave you a small smile. Though the tasks ahead were tremendously difficult and dangerous, you had no doubt that Cedric would rise to the challenge to take the Tri-Wizard Cup and you will do anything in your power to help him achieve that.

_Although having the Goblet of Fire spit out Potter’s name was unexpected, you and Cedric did not let that deter you from doing whatever (within the rules) was necessary to win. The First Task went by without a hitch with the help of Potter’s information and the clue hidden in the golden egg was fairly easy to crack once you realized the voices were of merfolk. The only thing left to worry about for now was the Yule Ball._

December 1994

Ever since the Yule Ball was announced, you took notice that Cedric had never left your side unless you had classes or had to report back to your dormitories; and as the days passed, he had become more and more nervous around you. One night, as he escorted you back to the dungeons after dinner, you decided you had enough of his evasiveness and asked him point-blank what the matter was.

“Cedric, you know you can tell me anything right?”

He was surprised there was a possibility you would think otherwise. “Of course, Y/N. I trust you with my life.”

“Then, would you tell me why you have been acting so strangely recently?”

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face you. “What do you mean?”

“Cedric, something seems to have been bothering you for the past couple of days and I can’t help you out unless I know what the problem is.”

He sighed. He had been waiting for the right time to pluck up the courage to ask you to the Yule Ball. However, every time he would open his mouth, he would always think back to the friendship you both have built and how it may all crumble down if you finally realize how much he felt for you from the start. Little did he know that his antics were making you worry. “Ah, my apologies. I didn’t mean to trouble you like that. It’s just… I was wondering… if you’d like to go the Yule Ball with me?”

You chuckled at that. “Cedric Diggory! You made me worry for how many days, only for you to ask me such a simple question? Given that we have been practicing the opening dance in our spare time, it wouldn’t make much sense if we didn’t attend the ball together, wouldn’t it?”

He knew from your answer you didn’t understand what he was trying to imply and as much as he wanted to clarify, he thought it best to leave it be. For the past year, you never did pick up his feelings for you and/or show any interest in him other than friendship. He thought that maybe it was time to accept that that’s all it was meant to be. He nodded at you with a rue smile. “Yeah, it wouldn’t make much sense to me either.”

You spent the next day as usual with Cedric, who was definitely more relaxed (but weirdly downcast) this time around. After you bade each other goodnight, you were suddenly bombarded with questions and exclamations by both Pansy and Daphne when you entered your shared room.

“We’ve heard you finally said yes to poor Cedric!”

“It was about time, Y/N. I thought you’d never return his feelings!”

“Did you know that boy has been following you around like a puppy ever since that Quidditch game?”

“I’ve even heard from Malcolm and Anthony that it was for much longer! It was the first time they’ve seen Cedric so lovestruck!”

Wait. Wait. Wait. What?

You had no clue what they were talking about and it showed on your face. They immediately both stopped babbling when they realized it.

“You did say yes to him, didn’t you?” Pansy asked.

“To attend the Yule Ball with him? Of course, I did. We have been practicing the dance together for weeks now. I thought it was obvious for us to go together to avoid any unfortunate accidents.”

Daphne looked at you worryingly as she put a hand on your shoulder. “Oh, sweetheart. Did you really think that was the only basis for Cedric to ask you to be his date out of all the girls he could have gone with?”

Did Cedric really see you in that way? You tried to recall all of your interactions together and you swore nothing popped out for you to think he had felt something for you. You went to your bed and lied down. “I… I don’t know anymore.”

Pansy huffed as she sat down on your bed. “Look, Y/N. You may not realize this but there have been other boys who have tried to catch your attention for the past few years.”

You immediately shot up. “That’s not true. I would definitely have known.”

Daphne howled with laughter as she took up the other space next to you. “You never did! There was Michael and Roger from Ravenclaw, Cormac from Gryffindor, Zach from Hufflepuff, and even from our own house: Marcus, Terrence–“

Pansy bumped your shoulder. “–even Draco was nuts about you during our first year.”

“You see? All those boys liked you but eventually gave up on the chase since you never gave them the time of day. So, seeing someone actually succeed in breaking your walls down other than me and Pansy… It’s nothing short of a miracle.”

You laid your head on Daphne’s shoulder. “Do you really think Cedric likes me in that way?”

“There is nothing I’m more sure of.”

“The more important question here,” Pansy noted “is if you feel the same way?”

You took a pause at that. “To be honest, I’m not sure what to feel. You know, I’m quite overwhelmed with all of this new information.”

“Take all the time you need to process. We’re always here for you.”

_Ever since that night, while you still treated Cedric the same you have always done, you started to notice the little things he’d do for you that he would never do for anyone else – he would patiently wait for you outside your classes to walk with you no matter how short the distance, he would always ask to carry your belongings to wherever you needed to be no matter how light or heavy, and he would never miss your study sessions together no matter how tired he was even after his Quidditch practices._

_To top it all off, any lingering doubts you’ve had of his feelings towards you were completely washed away with the way he looked at you and kept you close to his side during the Yule Ball. By the end of the night, you have decided to yourself that you were irrevocably and wholeheartedly also in love with this man and you would do anything to keep him by your side._

February 1995

After that magical night, you were bewildered to find that everything still continued on as usual between you and Cedric, if not with a little bit more distance. Though he was still only sweet with you, the spark that you felt during the Yule Ball was certainly gone. As much as both Daphne and Pansy have tried reassuring you, you couldn’t help but question if he still had feelings for you or if he ever had feelings for you at all.

A few hours before the Second Task, you weren’t at all surprised to learn you were chosen for Cedric to retrieve in the Black Lake – you were close friends after all – however, you were surprised to see his intense reaction after he rescued you.

Right after he brought the both of you up to the platform, his hands were all over your face and body to make sure there was not a single scratch on you. Once he was satisfied, he took you in his arms in a strong and protective hug.

“Thank Merlin you are safe. I immediately knew something was wrong when I couldn’t find you before the Second Task. When you weren’t present by the time the bell sounded, I knew it was you they had taken and so I swam as fast as I could to find you.” He cupped his hands to your face. “I couldn’t bear knowing that you weren’t safe. I… I care about you too much.”

You were at a loss of words. You wanted to confess your growing feelings for him right then and there but he was suddenly whisked away by Moody for the announcement of winners.

_After that incident, Cedric seemed hell-bent to spend every waking hour he could with you as if you would suddenly disappear when he wasn’t looking. In turn, you had gradually allowed yourself to show your affection for him in any way you could – leaning your head on his shoulder, linking arms with him, letting your touch linger, and the like. Cedric, however, never seemed to catch on. Little did you know that that day would come sooner rather than later._

June 1995

The day of the third task finally arrived. You wanted to stay by Cedric’s side the whole day but Neville Longbottom shyly approached you at lunch to accompany him to Moody’s and ask him for more books on water-plants. You just couldn’t say no since you became quite protective of him after the incident during the DADA class on Unforgivable Curses. You excused yourself but not before quietly promising Cedric you’ll be right back.

While Neville was talking with Moody, you observed something quite peculiar yet strangely familiar – Moody apparently had a tongue-flicking tic. However, when he noticed you staring, he immediately went for a bottle on his table and drank some god-awful thing judging by the way he shivered. When he and Neville left to his private book collection, you instinctively picked up the bottle and sniffed.

You knew exactly what it was from the odor it was emitting: a polyjuice potion.

Then, it instantly clicked in your head. You know of only one other person with the same tic from reading your parents’ Daily Prophet archives and you were 100% sure your parents and he ran in the same circle. When Neville was satisfied with the book he borrowed, you told him to go ahead since you still had a few things to chat about with this 'Moody'.

You immediately went for your wand and pointed it accusingly at him. “Why haven’t you been caught yet?”

'Moody' only smirked. “Well, they’re all not as sharp as you, sweetheart.”

“So, what exactly is your endgame here?”

“If you truly know who I am, then you know where my loyalties lie; and if you’re as sharp as I think you are, then you’d also know where your parents stand.”

You couldn’t help but sigh. Your parents may be dark, pompous, pureblood arses but you knew at the bottom of your heart you could never betray them. “I do.”

“Good. Then, allow me to give you some advice. Don’t let Diggory win and touch the Triwizard cup. It will only end badly for him. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few errands to run before the third task.”

With that, Bartemius left you to wallow in your thoughts.

As promised, you returned to Cedric’s side at the courtyard with the third task only hours away. He knew something was off with you yet you weren’t willing to talk about it. He wanted nothing more than for you to share your burden with him.

Cedric nudged you by the shoulder. “Y/N, you know you can tell me anything right?”

You couldn’t help but smile. “Of course, Cedric. I trust you with my life.”

“Then, would you tell me why you have been acting so strangely recently?”

Now your smile turned into a bellowing laugh. “Alright, alright. I get it. Oh, how the tables have turned.”

Cedric laughed with you. “While that meant to lighten up the mood, I am truly asking. Ever since you came back, you have been acting so disheartened and I just can’t bear to see you like this.”

Bartemius’ words echoed through your head. You wanted nothing more than to tell Cedric everything but you knew it would only bring him closer to danger. As you placed your hands on his, you decided to just go with your gut. “Cedric, I need you to listen to me. I can’t tell you everything now but I need you to trust me when I say that whatever you do during the third task, **do not let anyone touch the Triwizard Cup**.”

He was confused to say the least but his trust in you overcame all skepticism and doubt in his mind. “If that’s what you need me to do to ease your mind, I’ll do it.”

For that, you were grateful.

Minutes kept ticking by with no sign of either Cedric or Potter. You were filled with a sense of dread yet still holding on to all the hope you could muster. All of a sudden, a blinding flash of light appeared with Potter and Cedric in tow. Before you felt any sense of ease, Harry started to weep right in front of Dumbledore. Only then did you notice that Cedric hasn’t moved at all.

“He’s back! He’s back! Voldemort’s back! Cedric, he tried to warn me but I didn’t listen. This is all my fault!”

You ran as quickly as you could with Amos in tow. When you reached Cedric’s body, Harry couldn’t stop repeating his words.

“He told me not to touch the cup. He told me not to touch it and yet I did. He tried to stop me. I’m so, so sorry. I should have listened.”

From the corner of your eye, you could see 'Moody' drag Potter away from the mess he created. Though you know you should have stopped him, you didn’t care about anything at that point other than checking on Cedric and Cedric alone. To your utter relief, he was still breathing, albeit extremely faint. “Amos, he’s still alive. We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey.”

Amos hugged you as tight as he could and had no intentions of letting you go until Cedric was safely brought to the hospital wing. As Madam Pomfrey was busy with him, you promised yourself to not leave his and Amos’ side until he wakes up.

As dawn approached, Cedric finally stirred from his sleep.

“Dad? Y/N?”

You and Amos immediately rushed to his side.

“My boy! My precious boy. You gave us all a fright.”

“I hope I didn’t worry you two too much.”

You rolled your eyes at that. “Yes, you almost dying would never make us worry at all.”

Cedric tried to chuckle but immediately winced and held on to his ribs. You quickly checked on his bandages and saw the blood seeping through. You searched in the cupboards for new ones. “Here, sit up and let me change that for you.”

As you were working on his wounds, Amos watched the both of you with a twinkling eye. “You both must be hungry. Let me get breakfast while you tend to his wounds.”

When Amos left the two of you, you fell into a comfortable silence. Once you were satisfied with how the bandages were positioned, Cedric finally spoke.

“I finally understood why you couldn’t tell me everything. Your parents… they were there along with a few other of _his_ followers.”

“Thank you for trusting me so blindly. I’m just glad you made it out of that whole situation alive.”

He smirked at that. “You’re forgetting I also technically won the Triwizard Tournament with Harry.”

You smacked his uninjured shoulder. “Hmph, I still have no clue as to why you terribly wanted to join the Tournament in the first place.”

He turned solemn. “After all this time, you still couldn’t figure it out?”

“Figure out what?”

He sighed. Maybe it’s the brush of death fuelling his confidence, but he knew he would never have the courage otherwise. It was now or never. “I was never after the eternal glory the Triwizard Tournament promised. I just thought… maybe if I did something worthy enough, you’d finally see me in a different light.” He took your hands on his own. “I knew you were special from the moment I saw your duel during Lockhart’s club but I never had the opportunity to talk with you until that Quidditch game. I knew we would be great friends from the start but the more we spent time together, the deeper I felt for you; and I fell hard. I know I’m taking a big risk by saying this but you deserve to know the truth: I love you, Y/N, with all my heart and I hope that this trivial thing doesn’t change our friendship.”

You let him bask in his feelings before you moved a muscle. When you were satisfied that he gathered his thoughts back, you slowly brought his hands to your lips and gave it a slight peck. “If you must know, I fell for you too along the way.”

Cedric shot his eyes up and gasped. “Did you… Did you really?”

You made sure that his eyes were locked on you when you replied. “I did. Maybe a little later than you but just as deeply.”

He beamed at that. “Then, may I kiss you now?”

You only nodded before he swiftly placed his lips against yours.

_Little did the both of you know that Amos was just behind the doors with a tray of food, thanking Merlin that his son finally plucked up the courage to confess to the only girl he fell for and that you reciprocated his feelings all the same. He wished the both of you well before interrupting your moment with a hearty laugh._

**Author's Note:**

> After doing a Bartemius Crouch Jr./Reader fic, I couldn't help but do a Cedric Diggory version as well. This was a few months in the making because I could never get the right feel into it until now. Please enjoy!
> 
> \- Jacqui


End file.
